


Notice Me Senpai!

by Sagartolen, TheBlueKangeroo



Category: Political RPF - Australian 20th-21st c., Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: $1.75million ‘donation’, Angst, Conspiracy Theories, Crack Fic, Donald J. Trump, Fan Art, Historically accurate interpretation, M/M, Malcolm Angst, Malcolm Turnbull - Freeform, Onesided!Malcolm/Trump, POTUS Trump, THE phonecall, The President of Australia, but like also like maybe real, hurt!Tony, media excerpts, my god Turnbull embarrassed us, not going to be a fun ride for Turnbull fans, unrequited love story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagartolen/pseuds/Sagartolen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlueKangeroo/pseuds/TheBlueKangeroo
Summary: Malcolm Turnbull yearns for the attention of one Donald J. Trump, but knows he's going to need to be more than a simple politician with a mere $200 million to his name, before he has a chance...Everything changes when Donald announces that he's running for president... If Malcolm becomes a world leader, then sempaii will have to notice him!





	

Malcolm Turnbull always loved and admired Donald. But with a measly $200 million to his name, he was never going to garner the attention of the multi-billionaire titan of business. He didn’t have a real chance with the man, their worlds were just too different. He was a politician, Donald was a reality TV star. One would never think that their worlds would ever intersect. But then something wonderful happened.

On the 16th of July 2015 Malcolm Turnbull awoke to the news that his crush would be running for President of the US of A. Malcolm knew this was his chance! If he was Prime Minister of Australia, then Trump would have to talk to him! Best of all, if they were both leaders of their respective countries then they would almost be equals!

He knew he would have to work quickly. At this point Australia was used to changing leaders a few times a year (see: Rudd-Gillard-Rudd government), so usurping an already unpopular leader was going to be easy as pie. He pushed aside a twinge of guilt. It was a shame that it had to be Tony…but some things were simply more important.

____________________________________________________________________________

Malcolm walked briskly towards the lifts, intending to get straight to work.

A dark muttering caused him to pause.

“Boats…boats…carbon tax…stop the boats…fucking boats…,” speak of the devil.

Tony Abbott shuffled into the lift, expression downcast, muttering paranoid mantras under his breath.

“Morning,” Malcolm greeted, attempting to keep his newfound excitement at bay.

Abbott, shaking his head like a dog trying to rid its ears of water, glanced towards him.

“Oh, hey Malcolm,” Abbott intoned, letting out a long sigh.

Malcolm eyed the shorter man, ”You OK there little buddy,” wondering what had the other man so down all of a sudden.

Abbott let out a pained breath, “It’s the polls, they just keep falling. I’m stopping the boats… what more do these people want?”

Malcolm’s heart fluttered.

“I just don’t know, “ Tony signed.

Malcolm, absorbed the sentence, mind firing with new potential plans. Everything was not going too well in Abbott Land by the looks of it (not really much of a surprise there) perhaps his dreams were closer than expected.

“Don’t beat yourself up,” Malcolm pet Abbott lightly on the shoulder, “The Australian people have always been a fickle bunch.”

Abbott glanced towards him and he gave the other comforting smile, “You have the whole Liberal Party right behind you.”

Abbott smiled back, “Thanks Mal, you always have my back,”

The lift came to a standstill and the door slid open with a ping.

“I’ll see you in Parliament,” Abbott nodded to which Malcolm offered another smile.

Abbott turned towards his office, the Prime Minister’s office, and Malcolm’s smile took on a more sinister edge. Soon boats would be the least of Tony’s problems and the poor bugger would not even see it coming. He crushed the small butterfly of guilt that said that Tony was a friend despite his odd boat obsession. No…he couldn’t afford to think like that, plans for Tony’s downfall were already taking shape in his head. It would be worth it. For Trump.

___________________14th September 2015 _______________

Malcolm shuffled his papers. Today was the day. Today was the he took over parliament. If everything went according to plan then by that afternoon he would hold the position of Australian Prime Minister and would be one step closer to Trump.

Malcolm walked confidently into the House of Representatives. A few of his fellow Liberals, those supporting him in his coo, gave him nods of consolidation. He inclined his head in return, ignoring the confused eyes of a Labor member.

Then Parliament was in session. Malcolm, one ear on the proceeding, waited for his moment.

Finally, the conversation drifted from tax reform to that of the controversial refugee policy, prompting a several pointed questions about Abbott’s suitability as leader. Usually, he would be 100% behind Tony, rallying the Liberal party in his defense.

Today would be different.

“If I may say something before parliament,” Barnaby Joyce, interrupted the proceeding, “It has come to my attention that the public has lost faith in Mr. Abbott. “

Several cries of both approval and disapproval followed the statement. This was his que.

Malcolm stood, pointing directly at Prime Minister Abbott.

“I challenge you to a leadership ballot,” he declared.

A hush fell over the proceedings. Then the room erupted into chaos.

“Order, order,” was shouted. No one listened.

Across the room Abbott was standing, opened mouthed, eyes wide with betrayal.

Malcolm hardened his heart.

___________________After defeating Abbott _______________

 

Several hours later saw Malcolm back in his office, moodily staring into his cup of tea. It was his favorite but today it tasted bland. He spun in his seat so he was facing the window, glaring out at the clear sky. Had he done the right thing?

At the sound of heeled shoes at the door, he knew Julie Bishop was standing behind him. He could feel her eyes resting upon his shoulders.

“That was a pretty dick move… What you did to Abbott.”

“It needed to be done,” Malcolm snapped. There was a heavily silence denoting disapproval.

“The Australian people don’t need that sort of back stabbing and neither does the parliament. They have had enough of that already.”

Malcolm, now frowning, spun in his chair so he was facing the woman.

“What are you saying?

Julie, obviously unhappy, had her arms crossed defensively.

“I am saying that, while you might have the PM position now, you’re currently not a shoe in for the permanent position.”

“Pardon,” Malcolm gritted his teeth, crushing his urge to shout.

“Look, I’m just telling it like I see it. If you want the position, there is a lot of people you must convince.”

Julie left soon after that but Malcolm was too deep in thought to notice. To think that all this effort could be for nothing. Tony’s hurt expression drifted unbidden to the forefront of his thoughts. No. He could not fail now. There was a way. There had to be a way. He knew now more than ever, that he had to maintained his prime ministership. Elections were coming up again and it was becoming clear the Australian public didn’t care much for either side of politics.

Malcolm frowned. People to convince? He glanced around his office. What did he have that could sway opinion. Surely, it wouldn’t take a lot of effort…He was practically the PM already he just needed a little something to push everyone in his direction. It would have to be something small. Think. What would Donald do?

___________________July 2nd 2016 _______________

 

“Congratulations on winning election,” Barnaby Joyce’s voice broke through his thoughts, “It was a close one for sure,”

“Yes, It was rather close,” he agreed. Too close for his liking.

“With all the flip-floppin I was sure we were goners. Good thing the Labour Party’s is worse. HAHA!”

Malcolm eyed Joyce, wishing he would stop following him around. But he supposed he owed the man something for all the support he had given him.

Joyce continued on but Malcolm tuned him out, thoughts turning back to Trump. Excitement bubbled in his stomach.

“Prime Minister Turnbull. Prime Minister Turnbull,”

A secretary came running into the room. Malcolm took a moment to bask in the glow of his new title.

“Today's American News has arrived,” a tablet was shoved in his hands, “Look! Can you believe it.”

He ganced at the news headlines.

“TRUMP. REPUBLICAN NOMINEE,” lept out at him.

“Hey mate what's got you,” Joyce shoved his head into his personal space to get a look at the headline.

“Wow, Donald Trump...who would have thought,”

Malcolm drowned out Joyce’s incessant ramblings.

“Soon Trump, soon” he muttered under his breath as he walked down the darkened halls of parliament house. Now that Trump was the nominee he was almost guaranteed to win the election. How could an amazing man like Donald Trump not? He could picture it now, him, Donald, standing together, leaders of the free world. It was all going to be worth it.

___________________January 2017_______________

 

Donald’s inauguration came and went as Malcolm predicted and with each passing day his excitement grew. Along with this turn of events came the news that Donald Trump would be calling and speaking to various leaders, him included. For Malcolm The Phone Call couldn’t come soon enough. For one whole glorious hour, Malcolm would have all of Trumps attention directed at him. Not for the first time Malcolm allowed his thoughts to wonder.

In his head he envisioned how his first conversation with Donald would go:

Trump: “Hello is this Prime Minister Malcolm Turnbull?  
Turnbull: “Oh, hey Donald, yeah it’s me.”  
Trump: “Wow, what a great great honor it is to speak to you I’m a massive fan of your super amazing refugee removal.”  
Turnbull: “Thank you, i’m a huge fan of you too, I love the wall idea”  
Trump: “Wowza, we have so much in common, let’s exchange personal numbers so we can talk more.”

This call would be a turning point. The moment in which, Donald Trump, business man extraordinaire, President of the United States of America, would finally notice him.

____________________________________________________________________________

Excerpts from the news:

“At one point, Mr Trump informed Mr Turnbull that he had spoken with four other world leaders that day — including Russian President Vladimir Putin — and that "this was the worst call by far".”  
__________________________________________________________________________

He was a mess. He had been wearing the same bespoke suit for days now and gulping down 1941 Inglenook Cabernet Sauvignon like it was air. Around his prone form lay the many forms of Trump memorabilia he had painstakingly collected over the past decade. He reached out and caressed the frame of his favourite Donald Trump oil painting and felt hot tears well up in his eyes. His phone vibrated from within his jacket and he reached to unlock it.

To be continued?


End file.
